Found and Lost
by Red Castellan
Summary: "Treasure what you have, friend. Sometimes, things are just found and then lost forever."
1. Chapter 1

Maggie had no idea how to go about it.

They had a task at hand, a task they had no idea how to go about doing, because they had never been in such a situation. The Hunger Games... They'd been abolished years ago. The Capitol had been, according to Maggie, really kind to the Districts, and yet they revolted, yet they remained dissatisfied, yet they treated the Capitol like the villain.

Now Maggie had been tasked with thinking of a way to teach the Districts a lesson.

The first answer to come to mind was to bring back the Games, but both Maggie and their spouse, President Vladimir decided it to be a really bad decision. They were past killing people, children especially. However, they both knew that things were going out of hand, and they had to resort to _violent _means.

And now Vladimir wanted Maggie to decide how to do so.

And that's why they were pacing their study, grey eyes lost in thought. Maggie did have an idea, in all honesty. But they didn't know whether they could pull it off. After all, it was the Hunger Games itself that they were thinking of bringing back, just for this year, but with a twist.

Of course with a twist! Maggie was all about twists.

But they didn't know whether Vladimir would agree to such an idea. Maggie admitted that it was cruel, particularly because they didn't know what they were dealing with. But what else could they do? Start a war against the Districts again? Imprisoning them solely on suspicion? Vladimir had worked so hard to undo the wrongs of his predecessors... Maggie couldn't have him exercise totalitarian control again. Not when _he _was against it himself.

They sank into their chair with a sigh. Their idea was a dangerous one, and used technology that was still in experimental stage. It was definitely risky.

Maggie was contemplating on resurrecting tributes from the past Games, as a reminder to the Districts that it _could _be them... But would it be too cruel? They planned on cloning the tributes, so that no real person had to die. Clones weren't people, were they? They were just creations of technology, not nature. Even if they were destroyed... No harm would be done. Nobody would die and Districts would learn their lesson. A win-win situation for all.

Or that's what they were trying to believe. Maggie didn't know for sure; the cloning machine was still in the testing stage. Would those... Clones... Retain their memories? Would they have feelings? Would they be... Human? Maggie shook their head. Clones couldn't be humans. They were artificial, and Maggie knew they _had _to believe that in order to convince Vladimir. If the President suspected that clones had anything human-like, they'd rule out the plan.

And Maggie couldn't have it that way, the peace of their country depended on it.

So they let out a shaky sigh, pulled out a pen and paper, and started jotting down the points they wanted to go through with Vladimir.

The Districts were in for a shock...

**Hello people! Welcome to another story! :D This will be different, because it's an All Stars story, which means that you get to send in already dead tributes from other SYOTs over here! **

**So if you're wondering why I've posted this when I've already got another story up, the answer is that this is a short, side project which is meant to be fun. Recrudesce will go at its normal pace, and so will this. **

**A few things to keep in mind:**

**-The tribute should be **_**dead. **_**No victors or escapees allowed. **

**-There's no cap on District, Gender, or even age. So if your tribute was in a story where the Reaped parties were over 18, you can still send them. **

**-I'll be taking around fifteen submissions, but there is really no limit. It can be twelve or twenty as well. However, I'll be taking, at max, only two per person. **

**-The tributes WILL REMEMBER everything from their life (past life? Real life? **_**Life **_**life?), and that includes their death. **

**-As for personality, since they are clones, in experimental stage, you have the freedom to either give their original personality or their developed personality. That's up to you. **

**-I won't mind writing characters that I've already written, but I'd prefer newer characters, ones I haven't written. **

**-The form is on my profile. Please send your PM titled as Found and Lost, (Tribute Name, Age, Gender, District). **

**-Enjoy! **

**Have a great day guys! I'm so looking forward to this! **


	2. Chapter 2

Maggi had not anticipated this.

They didn't know how to handle it; what were they going to say to Vladimir? They had messed up everything, and they knew how stupid they felt. They were also aware of the accusing eyes of their scientists, and Maggi couldn't meet them.

They simply didn't know what to do.

"President Vladimir isn't going to be happy," one of them said, looking pointedly at Maggi, who lowered their head even further, feeling ashamed. How could they have miscalculated everything? How could they be so dumb?!

"He isn't," Maggi sighed, wiping the sweat off their brow, "He isn't going to be happy at all."

Maggi knew Vladimir hated violence. It had taken all their convincing, and manipulating, skills to get Vladimir on board. The President had been told that the clones would be mere pieces of metals, just made to look like previous tributes, and there would be no actual loss of life. Well, Maggi had believed it too; that's why they were so adamant about it too. But now…

What were they supposed to do?

"We can still cancel everything," Myra said hopefully, "We can just say that the experiment was a failure."

"NO!" Maggi exclaimed, turning to face her, their grey eyes fierce, "We're not doing that."

"But then-"

"We'll do as planned."

"But-"

"Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _is going to tell Vladimir that they- they turned out different."

_That they turned out human._

No… Maggi couldn't think like that. It had already been announced that the Hunger Games would be conducted this year to teach the Districts a lesson. Sure, no clarity was given on who the tributes would be, and Maggi could still change it. However, they decided against it. These clones may _feel_ like humans, but they weren't really. Maggi could not bring themselves to kill actual people, and they couldn't make the Capitol look weak either.

And so, the clones had to stay.

* * *

**Passion Hart (24) D1M**

I realised three things at the same time.

I was on a soft bed, tied to it.

I was screaming hard, my throat sore from it.

The feel of the metal holding me back, as well as the vibrations of my vocal cords, were alien to me, and I had not felt anything since an eternity.

"Esmeralda!" I cried for my sister, "ESMERALDA!"

"Calm down!"

A man. It was a man. I felt his strong arms push me back into the bed, and I recoiled, trying to fight him off. Why the hell couldn't I see anything?! Darkness… I hated darkness. There had been someone else who hated darkness…

…Oh.

I had been in the Games, up against Oxen. Oxen hated darkness. And he had landed a fatal blow. I vividly remembered it; how I was struggling for breath, how Lakely had held me close to her chest, oh sweet Lakely, and how I had felt sure that I was dead, dead in the arms of the girl I loved.

But then, how come I was here?

"Where am I?!" I cried out, "And why have you covered my eyes?!"

"So his senses are intact…"

"What do you mean?!"

There was no reply to that, and my heart was sinking. Had I somehow survived the arena, and these people were trying to kill me for it? But why did it _feel_ as if an eternity had passed since my second Games? It was as if I had been sleeping, sleeping without dreams, and it must have been peaceful. Maybe I had been just unconscious.

And now these people were about to kill me again.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted and kicked hard, feeling a little better about the situation knowing that it connected with someone's jaw. I heard a disgruntled cry, even as the people around me started calling for help.

Funny that they tied my arms but let my legs free.

I struggled to get out of my bed, blinded by whatever they had pressed against my eyes, even as I heard more footsteps approaching. Panic started to rise in my heart; what if they were Peacekeepers? What if they finished me off right now? I struggled, shouting and cursing, trying to get up, even as strong hands pushed my legs down, and I felt a heavy weight on my lower abdomen. Had somebody sat down on my waist?

"Get off!"

"Shut up!"

"Let me go!"

"Inject him, doctor!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I felt more people grabbing me, trying to keep me still. I writhed under their iron grip, at least eight people were holding onto me, I could feel it. I tried to throw them off, but it was no use, and then felt a needle pierce my skin. It must be the injection, I thought as I tried to fight off these people.

It didn't take long for the injection to take effect though, and soon I felt so drowsy that I couldn't keep up the struggle anymore. I felt my limbs going limp, my eyes closing, even as I heard someone say, "He's quite a handful."

**Dwayne Wildflower (17) D7M**

"So… I was dead?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm not?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cool."

For somebody who had woken up after being dead for decade, perhaps for even more than a century, I believed that I was taking things quite calmly. I was vaporised by a cute mutt? Cool. I was alive after so long, all my family and friends dead? Cool.

However, _why_ was I alive again?

"Why am I alive?" I asked, looking into the eyes of this person opposite me, a squeaky, plump woman. I just realised that I didn't know her name, that I didn't ask, and I chided myself in my head. What kind of journalist didn't ask people their names?

"Are you not happy to be alive?" she asked, and despite myself, I smirked.

"It depends," I replied, "Now, why would the Capitol go out of its way to bring to life a person like _me_?"

"There could be plenty of reasons."

"Like?"

"Maybe we liked you in the Games."

And that was all I needed to hear, that was all I needed to lose my temper, and without realising it, I had pushed her against the wall, my hand on her throat, even as she gasped for air.

"Stop talking in circles and answer me. _Why_ have I been brought back to life?"

"To-to-to compete in the Games!"

I gasped as the words left her lips. To _what_?! I didn't realise when my grip on her throat slackened, and when she called for security, or when two big men started dragging me away.

"YOU ***! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I'm sorry, Dwayne," she said, her face red, "We had no choice."

"SO YOU BRING PEOPLE TO LIFE TO KILL THEM?! DO YOU HAVE ANY SHAME?!"

"We've done away with the Games! It was just for this year-"

"*** YOU! *** THE CAPITOL! YOU PEOPLE CAN'T LET ANYONE EVEN _DIE_ IN PEACE!"

"Look at the bright side! You get a chance to live!"

"THE NERVE OF YOU! WHY DON'T _YOU_ GIVE THE GAMES A TRY YOU ***?!"

One of the men punched me hard on the mouth, and I tasted my own blood. It didn't matter to me, for I kicked him hard where it hurt the most, and he doubled over, cursing me. More men ran into the hospital room, and I was literally lifted and dumped on my bed, tied down and gagged as I struggled. It was then I heard cries from some other room, a deep male voice struggling just like I was. Oh goodness… who must he be? Another tribute?

I felt my stomach drop at that. Who were those unfortunate people who had been brought to life, only to be killed again? _How _could anyone stoop so low?!

"I'm sorry Dwayne," the woman said, and I felt frustrated that I still didn't know that ***'s name, "But I think you need some time to process things."

And even I struggled against these big men, she injected me with something, and soon everything went dark again.

**Yeah, so, the SYOT is closed now. Thanks everyone who submitted! I'm not releasing a formal list this time; we'll just meet everyone as we go. As I said earlier, this story will be much shorter than my other ones, because this is just a fun project. That being said, what do you think of the two boys we met here? Some of you may know one or both of them. XD Anyone you liked better than the other (although it's hard to judge right now because of the nature of the chapter)?**

**Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dove Henderson (12) D10F**

When I woke up, I saw red.

That immediately alerted me that this was not some place I wanted to be at. There was a bed, a soft and comfortable bed, but I was tied to it. That couldn't be good news.

Then I realised why I saw red.

There was a man standing a few feet away from my bed, talking in hushed tones with a young woman. He was saying something about tributes, and that word was the one I heard when I woke up. Naturally, it was not a good sign.

I didn't move a muscle. It would be better to just listen to know what was happening than to react, for who knew why I was here? I also felt a dull pounding in my head, and when they mentioned tributes again, I recalled that I had been in the Games… why was I here? I vividly remembered that trident that had impaled me, and the mere thought made me shudder. Thankfully, the doctor didn't notice.

Had these people rescued me? I honestly didn't believe it because why would anyone do that? Things were harsh in Panem, and I couldn't be this lucky.

_Yet, you're here._

I closed my eyes and became still, trying to catch the doctor's words.

"I don't want to tell her," he whispered sadly, and I saw a greyish colour appear in my vision. What did he not want to tell me, assuming that he was talking about me?

"We'll have to. There's no option."

"She's a kid!" the doctor said, his voice snapping, "We were done with that barbarism a long time ago!"

The word 'barbarism' made me see the colour of blood, and I held my breath at that, for seeing red was usually not a good sign. I had seen that when the escort had been speaking in my Reapings, and I had been chosen.

The nurse sighed at his words, and she spoke in a small voice, "This saddens me too. But she needs to know that she'll have to do it again."

"She needs to fight to the death again after dying!"

My eyes flew open at that, my heart beating rapidly in my ribcage. A blur of colours clogged my vision, and I almost screamed but that would only make it worse. What were these people saying?! I was _dead_! Then how was I in a hospital?! And fighting to the death again… this couldn't be happening… Keeping quiet wouldn't do me any good anymore. I took a shaky breath, and tried to get up, but I'd forgotten that I was tied up.

"Excuse me," I called out, my voice so raspy as if it hadn't been used in… well, forever. I had not wanted them to notice, but I needed to know.

"Dove! You're up!"

"Yeah," I replied, and maybe they had expected me to ask some typical questions, because they looked surprised when I didn't make a fuss.

"Um, I overheard you both talking," I said, "And you said something about me dying… and fighting to death again."

The two exchanged a glance and looked at me, their eyes pained. The doctor sighed and sat down on the visitor's chair beside me. He tried for a smile but it looked more like a grimace, and this worried me even further.

"Dove, the thing is… you died in your previous Games. And, well- you-"

"I'm alive. After dying."

"Yes… but…"

"But?" I asked, and I could hear my heartbeat now, "But what?"

"You've been chosen to be revived to compete in this year's Games."

"Oh."

I didn't know how to react to that. On one hand I wanted to scream and cry and feel sorry for myself. But on the other hand… I had another chance. Another chance to live. I could finally have a life. Yes, winning could be a problem, but it was possible. I mean, the others here would also be people who had died… or so I thought. How were they any better than me?

"Dove?"

"I'd like a glass of water, please."

**Lowelle Sable (17) D6F**

It was a crazy dream.

I saw myself in the Hunger Games, There was this guy, Corvus. We were separated, and a whirlpool of events happened, with me being stabbed in the gut by that Annabellina. What a scary and crazy dream indeed.

So, it was only natural that I woke up laughing.

Ha! Dreaming about being in the Games. _As if_! Maybe I should steal less. Maybe it was all the fear of being caught by Peacekeepers that ignited such events in my head. I continued laughing and tried to sit up, and that was when my laughter died, for here was something binding my wrists.

_Huh?_

"What on earth?!" I exclaimed as I tried to free myself. I was in a hospital, I had seen pictures of those, and I was panicking now. I was tied to this bed. I had woken up here and I had… I had not been dreaming.

I let that sink in as I stopped struggling for a moment. I was in the Games… that Annabellina, she had actually tried to kill me… Well, the joke was on her because I was alive. But for how long? I looked around for someone who would be there and was surprised that the room was deserted. This frightened me even further, for now I was completely helpless. I couldn't even move! And considering that there was nobody there, and I was tied to a bed… These people certainly couldn't be having good intentions. I started struggling against my bonds, the chains digging into my skin, and as I struggled harder, the chains started leaving bruises and wounds, and blood leaked through those, but I continued.

"Anyone here?!" I called out, "Let me out!"

There was no response, no sound, nothing to indicate that I'd been heard. Where the hell was I?! Why was nobody here?

"ANYONE HERE?! ANSWER ME!"

In hindsight, it was probably not a smart thing to shout when you were bound to a bed in a mysterious place, but I couldn't think clearly at that time. Things were not easy, and the fact that I was alive despite not being meant to was quite frightening. My breathing was ragged now, and I continued to shout for help, for answers, for _anything_! I had no idea how long I struggled, but the chains were strong, stronger than my patience, and ultimately I fell back on my bed and stopped moving. I was panting and I felt uncomfortable lying in the same place. I let out a shaky sigh, feeling the stickiness of my blood, and I tugged a couple of times again, before stopping completely.

I was _so_ thirsty.

"Water…" I managed to whisper.

Of course, nobody listened. Of course, nobody responded. I groaned in annoyance and pain, my throat so arid as if I had not drank in an eternity. And I was not exaggerating. In fact, even my voice sounded as if it had not been used in years and years and _years._ There was something… dead about my voice. And my thirst.

I looked around to see if I could find something. Well, _finding_ water was not hard, a jug was right next to my bed, but getting it? That was the challenge. The thirst was what drove me to try getting up again. The struggle resumed, and there was more panting and heaving. My wrists were completely red now and I was crying now, the tears falling down my cheeks. I needed some darned water! Was that too much to ask?!

My head fell back against the pillow as my chest heaved. What was this situation? I liked my lips, hoping that it would at least create an illusion that I was not thirsty, but it was hopeless. My head was spinning now, spinning with confusion and fear and thirst, and before I knew it, I had already passed out.

**Yeah, so, hi. I know this is **_**very**_ **late, and I apologise for that. I've been more focussed on Recrudesce, so this took a backseat because it's a side project. But still, it shouldn't have been this long. **

**Do let me know your opinions on these two. I know this is short, but this chapter was mainly to get back in the swing of writing this story, and of writing in first person, which I suddenly found hard after writing in third person for so long. The next update won't take this long, and we'll see tribute interactions and them adjusting to this new environment then. Also, the writing in this story is the one I had in MoL and not the one I'm using in Recrudesce. Just saying.**

**Hopefully, see you soon!**

**PS: GUYS THERE'S NO BAR ON DISTRICT, AGE OR GENDER! So we can totally have five people from the same district. Don't worry, your forms are with me. Thank you!**


End file.
